Ryuu no Akatsuki
by BlondieandKat
Summary: Rei's goal was to become a ninja. Now that she is what will she find?


**Disclaimer: Blondie and Kat do not own or have any rights whatsoever of Naruto this story is completly fan made**

* * *

~Ryuu no Akatsuki~

Chapter 1: A Shattered past

Run Run RUN…was all I could think as I ran blindly threw the woods with tears streaming down my face. I could hear my bodyguard's voices calling my name "Rei-Hime, Rei-Sama" the further I ran the fainter their voices sounded.

After a while I was unable to run any further. My legs were so weak from all the running that I collapsed on the ground next to a large tree. I decided to rest for a bit before continuing. I didn't want to rest for long since my bodyguards would catch up to me. Ilay sprawled on the ground panting for air I closed my eyes taking in the sounds of nature all around me when I catched my breath I got up to continue on I didn't want them catching up to me.

I was startled by the sound of metal clashing.

I started curiously walking towards the noise I stopped there before me was a clearing with an older boy in the middle all of a sudden he jumped up back flipping and throwing what I recognized as kunai, ninja knifes. I stared in awe it was beautiful in a morbid sort of way. The ninja had long black hair pulled into a low ponytail.

A kunai bounced off the metal plate it was aimed at and came straight at me I tried to move out of the way but it slashed me in the arm I squeaked as the cool metal cut my arm and embedded itself in the tree behind me. I pulled back the fabric of my sleeve to assess the damage to my arm I blinked confused there should be a wound on my arm there was blood but no abrasion to tell where it came from it was completely healed . I stared down at it in horror such a power was a monstrosity I had seen first hand what happens to people with freakish powers and just the thought of being one of them was simply horrifying.

Rustling in the bushes beside me alerted me of the ninja that I had seen training I quickly covered my arm and stood up facing the ninja as he walked towards me.

"Are you injured?" he asked

"No, I'm fine" he fixed me with a hard stare

"what are you doing out here?" I glared at him I hated being asked questions

"I should ask you the same" he raised an eyebrow

" I asked first"

I growled "well I asked second but you don't see me bragging about it you girly boy" I snapped referring to his long black hair he gave me an icy look

" Answer my question or I will have to report you straight to the Hokage" he said threw his teeth. My eyes widened the Hokage would surely recognize me and send me home the one place at this point where I didn't want to be.

I didn't want to gaze at my mothers figure on the bed again with so many tubes and wires sticking in her I had never seen her so lifeless she was always so full of joy and energy but today I had snuck into her room she just lay there gaunt and pale she looked so different it terrified me she smelled of medication and roses instead of her usual smell of Vanilla and snicker doodles. Before I could stop it a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. The young ninja gave me an inquisitive look.

As he opened his mouth another younger version of the boy in front of me came streaking towards us

"Itachi nii-san, Itachi nii-san" as he got closer I saw they had slight differences the boy in front of me had lines under his eyes while the other didn't also their hair was styled completely differently and their eyes were shaped differently. The boy stopped as he drew closer. He looked us over with an innocent curious look he than turned to his brother with an angry but cute look on his face

"nii-san I looked All over for you and here I find you making a cute little girl cry" he put his hands on his hips and gave the older boy a stern look .

I looked up at Itachi as he was called he looked amused he poked the other boy in the forehead leaving a small red mark the younger boy stumbled back

" I didn't make her cry she started crying on her own" he said indifferently the younger boy turned to me and looked me over then brightly smiled

"I'm Uchiha, Sasuke what's your name" I could feel the heat rising in my face I probably looked like a bright red tomato

" I'm R-rei. Ryuu, Rei" I stuttered out Itachi narrowed his gaze at me

"you are of the Ryuu clan?" he questioned

"y-yes that's what I just said. Is it not?" he looked at me skeptically

"you don't look like you are from the Ryuu clan."

He was of course referring to my white hair and bright blue eyes that no other person in my clan seemed to posses

"my mommy says I'm just special and that I should be honored to be so unique" Itachi raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he looked me up and down he leaned down and offered me his hand I took it and he helped me stand

"well Ryuu-san what, may I ask, are you doing out of your clans compound without a chaperone?" I folded my arms and stamped my foot at his question

" That is none of your concern" I said with a huff he looked at me with an amused expression

"very well Ryuu-san stay in these woods by yourself" he looked pointedly at the setting sun than turned and started to walk away I panicked I really didn't want to be stuck in these unfamiliar woods at night I heard a rustle in the bush near me than a small furry creature popped out I yelped and ran to catch up with Itachi

" If you must know I'm running away!" I said as I caught up with him he smirked and looked down at me

" I knew it was something like that" he started walking off again I followed after him Sasuke walking right behind us

"so" I said than stopped

"so what?" itachi said when I didn't continue

" um so what's it like being a ninja?" I asked in a small voice

"it's hard"

" but isn't it fun"

"being a ninja isn't supposed to be fun but at times I find it enjoyable" He stopped and looked at me

"if you want to be a ninja you have to train hard and diligently" I smiled up at him

" then I'll start ASAP" I said with a laugh which quickly faded when I heard my bodyguards calling for me they sounded close I turned and started to take off running when I felt a stinging pain at the back of my neck every thing started going black as I lost conscious I heard a soft voice that sounded far away

" I hope we meet again soon Rei-san. Good luck on becoming a ninja".

A total blackness a abyss I felt like I was floating along towards nowhere going anywhere.

* * *

~ End of chapter 1~

By: kat-chan

We hope you enjoyed the first chapter thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. Next chapter by: Blondie.


End file.
